Smartphones and other devices sometimes include miniaturized optoelectronic modules such as light modules, sensors or cameras. Light modules can include a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED), an infra-red (IR) LED, an organic LED (OLED), an infra-red (IR) laser or a vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL) that emits light through a lens to outside the device. Other modules can include a light detecting element. For example, CMOS and CCD image sensors can be used in primary or front facing cameras. Likewise, proximity sensors and ambient light sensors can include a light sensing element such as a photodiode. The light emitting and light detecting modules as well as cameras can be used in various combinations. Thus, for example, a light module such as a flash module can be used in combination with a camera that has an imaging sensor. Light emitting modules in combination with light detecting modules also can be used for other applications such as gesture recognition or IR illumination.
Although various module designs have been proposed, there is a constant need in the industry to improve various aspects of such modules. For example, space in the devices for which the modules are designed often is at a premium. Thus, it is desirable for the module to have as a small a footprint as practicable. Further, poor transfer of heat away from the modules can be problematic in some cases. Likewise, in some situations, when temperatures vary from nominal values, the module's optical properties may become degraded.